Dialekt mazowiecki
Dialekt mazowiecki (dialekt mazowieski, gwara mazowiecka) – jeden z dialektów języka polskiego. Dialekt mazowiecki obejmuje pn.-wsch. oraz środkową część Polski i jest najbardziej odrębnym z dialektów polskich (poza kaszubskim uznawanym także za osobny język).gwarypolskie.uw.edu.pl i zarazem najbardziej ekspansywnym. W dialekcie mazowieckim występuje mazurzenie, fonetyka międzywyrazowa nieudźwięczniająca (ubezdźwięcznienie spółgłosek przed samogłoskami w nagłosie następnego wyrazu). Z innych ważniejszych cech należy wymienić asynchroniczną wymowę spółgłosek wargowych palatalnych (zmiękczonych). Największą odrębnością fonetyczną charakteryzują się Kurpie. Cechy charakterystyczne to m.in.: * wymowa grup głosek ke, ge jak kie, gie, a kę, gę jak ke, ge (np.: nogie, rękie, kedy, kerować) * brak zmiękczenia głoski l'' (a więc: ''lytr, lysa, lymuzyna); * w zakresie fleksyjnym – końcówkę narzędnika liczby mnogiej –mi wymawia się –my. Obecnie rzadko używa się dialektu mazowieckiego, na Mazowszu mówi się przeważnie językiem literackim. Zasięg dialektu thumb|200px|historyczny podział Mazowsza ([[XIII wiek|XIII-XVIII wiek)]] Dialekt mazowiecki początkowo miał swoje korzenie na terenie województwa płockiego. Wydłużony kształt tego regionu ciągnie się pasmowo od okolic Łęczycy i Piątku na północ aż poza Sierpc, sugeruje od razu, że nie jest to teren językowo jednorodny. Różnice dotyczą zwłaszcza krańców północnych i południowych, gdzie kształtowanie się stosunków językowych dokonywało się w odmiennych warunkach i pod wpływem innych czynników sprawczych. Mniej zróżnicowane okazują się pogranicza wschodnie i zachodnie, gdyż należy jedynie wyodrębnić wąski pas wsi położonych poza linią Skrwy (zwłaszcza w jej górnym biegu), który charakteryzuje się znaczną odrębnością systemową i przynależy językowo do tzw. gwar dobrzyńskich. Na lewym brzegu Wisły różnice między częścią wschodnią a zachodnią mają charakter raczej ilościowy niż jakościowyPrzy opisie wykorzystano badania własne, przeprowadzone we wsiach: Jaworowo, Wielka Turza, Staroźreby, Główczyn (obszar prawobrzeżny) i Górki, Swoboda, Wólka, Chochołów, Górki Pęcławskie, Mętlew (obszar lewobrzeżny). Według ustaleń historyków osadnictwa, najstarsze ślady zasiedlenia na tym terenie skupiają się w obrębie tzw. Niziny Mazowieckiej po Pułtusk, Płock, Grójec i Czersk. Z tego powodu Wisła nie stanowiła tu pierwotnie bariery językowej, a rozciągające się po obu jej stronach gwary należały do tego samego zespołu językowego, nazywanego dialektem mazowieckim. Stanowiły, więc one pierwotnie centrum wytwarzania innowacji, które następnie ekspandowały we wszystkich kierunkach. Ze względu na przynależność w okresie zaborów północnej części historycznej Małopolski do Królestwa Polskiego, wiele cech dialektu mazowieckiego przejęły także tamtejsze gwary (lubelskie, radomskie, kieleckie). Cechy dialektu mazowieckiego # Ustalenie się na miejscu prasłowiańskiego zgłoskotwórczego l'' grupy ''oł z poprzedzającą spółgłoską miękką w wyrazach takich jak wiolna (on) miołł, piołł''Por. ogólnopolskie wełna (on) mełł, pełł, co jest najstarszą znaną polską cechu dialektalną. # Ubezdźwięcznianie końcowej spółgłoski wyrazu w pozycji przed samogłoskami lub spółgłoskami ''r, ł, ł, m, n, ń rozpoczynającymi następny. Podobnie też przed ruchomą końcówką osobową w formach czasownika, np. posetem, zjatem, ukratem, śatem. # Rozwój spółgłosek dziąsłowych sz, ż, cz, di w s, z, c, dz, czyli tzw. mazurzenie, np. żyto, cysty, kasa itd. Nie dotyczy to tej głoski, która w ortografii odnawiana jest znakiem rz, a więc kszys, pszyset, drzewo. # Stwardnienie (w pozycji przed), skutkiem czego wyrazy typu lipa, malina wymawia się niemal jak lypa, malyna. # Rozłożenie artykulacji spółgłosek wargowych miękkich p, b, w, f, m na połączenia pj, bj, wj, fj, mj, a nawet w niektórych regionach Mazowsza na pś, bź, wź, fś, mń lub grupy ze spółgłoską ch miękkie, np. pjana – pśana – pchiana, wjino – wźino – whino, mjasto – mńasto, mjeśunc – mńeśunc itd. Ponieważ niektóre z tych grup mogą podlegać następnie uproszczeniom, usłyszeć też można realizacje typu ńasto "miasto", kańeń "kamień" (ona) ńała "miała" itp. Unikanie tej cechy gwarowej prowadzi do hiperpoprawnego zastąpienia ń'' przez miękkie ''m w wyrazach takich jak nitka, nisko, śnieg, które przybierają postać mitka, misko, śmiek. W związku z wymową spółgłosek wargowych miękkich pozostają też powszechne na tym terenie realizacje typu śfyńa, śfat, śfeca, ćfartka, ńedźweć itd., oraz końcówka narzędnika liczby mnogiej -amy, np. z namy, nogamy, polarny''W "dawnym" polskim wymawiano: ''z namji i zaimki me "mnie" oraz my "mi", np. tak me dusi, tak "my kazał". # We fleksji rzeczownika zwraca przede wszystkim uwagę występowanie końcówki -''oju'' w celowniku liczby pojedynczej na rodzaj męski, np. synoju, dzieciakoju, chłopoju itd. # Przejście y'' w ''i, np. dim, ribi, sin, bik itp. Nie miękczy ono poprzedzającej spółgłoski. # W odmianie czasownika zachowana jest końcówka ''-wa'', wywodząca się ze staropolskiej liczby podwójnej. Ma ona jednak znaczenie liczby mnogiej, np. pobudujewa śe, pójdziewa, zjewa, chodźwa, posiedźwa itd. # Czasowniki takie jak siać, śmiać się, lać, wiać itp. mają w 3 os. liczby mnogiej czasu przeszłego postać (oni) sieli, śmieli się, leli, wieli itp., co wynika z analogii do wzoru (oni) mieli, powiedzieli, krzyczeli itd. # Brak znaczeniotwórczej opozycji między twardymi i miękkimi spółgłoskami k, g. Skutkiem tego przymiotniki drogie, polskie brzmią tak samo jak rzeczownikowe formy (na) drogę (za) Polskę. W zależności od wsi możliwe są dwa typy realizacji, np. drogie (żyto), polskie (ludzie), wyset na drogie, walcył za Polskie albo przeciwnie drogę (żyto), polske (ludzie), wyset na drogę, walcył za Polskę. To samo dotyczy połączeń ki i gi, tj. kij zginuł albo kyj zgynuł Spółgłoska ch w grupie chy jest zawsze miękka, np. muchi, suchi, fartuchi, chiba itd. Mniej konsekwentnie zdarza się to w połączeniach che lub chę, np. za uchiem, ze Stachiem, trochie, s chieńću (z chęcią). # Zmiana a'' na ''e: a) W grupie ra rozpoczynającej wyraz, np. redlo, remię, redzće, rek, b) w grupie ja-'', np. ''jerzmo, jegoda, jek, c) w środku wyrazu w grupie ar w formach czasu przeszłego takich czasowników jak on ter(ł), der(ł), umer(ł), podper(ł) i odpowiednich rzeczownikach, np. tertak, d) w wyrazach typu powjedać, wjetrak, zawjesy, śnijedańe itp. # Spłynięcie się kontynuantów staropolskiego a'' długiego i krótkiego w jedną samogłoskę ''a, podobnie jak się to stało w języku ogólnopolskim, np. (on) ma, gada, siada, prawda, babka, sad itd. # W przeciwieństwie do tego dawne samogłoski długie e, o uległy podwyższeniu artykulacji w kierunku i, u jednak w pierwszym etapie nie zrównały się z nimi w pełni. Do niedawna nie było tu, więc wymowy typu śić "sieć", brzyk "brzeg", vus "wóz". # Specyficzny rozwój samogłosek nosowych, z których tylna (np. ogólnopolskie ą) przeszła w u'', np. ''dump, kunt, sund, pjunty (oni) jadu drogu s taku staru babu. Przednia samogłoska nosowa (por. ogólnopolskie ę) rozwinęła się tu we wszystkich pozycjach w a, np. gamba, zamby, pjańć, tandy, ja ida, moga, wjidza chałupa. Stan ten był widoczny jeszcze w latach trzydziestych XX wieku. Jednakże powstawanie częściowo odrębnych typów języka etnicznego, jakimi są dialekty, jest długotrwałym i skomplikowanym procesem historycznym. Dlatego też przedstawiony tu zespół cech składa się z szeregu właściwości niewspółrzędnych chronologicznie i o, niejednakowych zasięgach. Wytwarzane stopniowo w różnych epokach innowacje dialektalne rozszerzają się, bowiem na tereny sąsiednie w zależności zarówno od czynników wewnątrzjęzykowych, jak i zewnętrznych, tj. takich jak szlaki kolonizacyjne i handlowe, zmieniające się układy administracyjne, które umożliwiają lub też utrudniają kontakty międzyludzkie i wreszcie historia polityczna narodu. Toteż wytyczenie dokładnych granic dialektu jest praktycznie niemożliwe, a wszystkie przytaczane w podręcznikach linie podziału mają walor schematu orientacyjnego. Na omawianym obszarze za taką umowną granicę dialektu mazowieckiego można uznać linię od Gostynina po Rawę Mazowiecką. Na południe od niej ciągną się gwary łęczyckie. Gwary łęczyckie Gwara łęczycka obejmuje obszar nie tylko do dawnego województwa płockiego, lecz także do województw łódzkiego, konińskiego i skierniewickiego. Stanowią one bliższą całość z tzw. gwarami sieradzkimi (woj. sieradzkie, piotrkowskie, konińskie) i razem bywają w dialektologii określane mianem gwar centralnych. Cechą charakterystyczną tych gwar jest to, że nie wytworzyły one żadnych innowacji, które wyróżniałyby je od gwar sąsiednich. Z racji swojego centralnego położenia teren ten stanowił strefę wpływów dialektów: wielkopolskiego, małopolskiego i mazowieckiego. W wyniku kolejnych etapów nasilenia się i osłabiania przeciwstawnych tendencji wywodzących się z tych trzech centrów innowacyjnych wytworzył się tu stan charakterystyczny dla wszelkich pasów gwar przejściowych. Polega on na tym, że ustalony ostatecznie system gwary wykazuje pod określonymi względami zgodność z dialektem wielkopolskim, pod innymi zaś z małopolskim lub mazowieckim. Zgodność ta ma charakter nieprzypadkowy i powszechnie obowiązujący, gdyż ukształtowała się historycznie. Stan współczesny można ująć następująco: Wybitnie małopolska cecha, jaką jest zmiana ch na k'' (zwłaszcza na końcu wyrazu) reprezentowana jest w gwarach łęczyckich należących do dawnego województwa płockiego jedynie w poszczególnych wyrazach i to tylko w niektórych wsiach. Tak np. formy ''niek, tyk (= niech, tych) spotykano koło Piątku, gdzie jednocześnie także występowała typowo małopolska przestawka kto, który na tko, tkury. Nieco częściej spotyka się przejście'' ch'' w k'' w grupach spółgłoskowych, np. ''kfolić, kce, kfost, okfiara itp. Licznie natomiast występują takie cechy, które stanowią podstawę wspólnoty wielkopolsko-małopolsko- śląskiej i decydują o odrębności tych dialektów od Mazowsza. Wymowa wełna, pełny, on pełł, mełł zgodna jest z językiem ogólnopolskim; pod tym wpływem twarda spółgłoska ustaliła się także wtórnie w formach on pełe (lub pyłi), mełe, mełone (kotłety). W połączeniach typu brad ojca, teroz noc, jezdem, posedem występuje udźwięcznienie. Spółgłoski wargowe miękkie wymawiane są jak w języku ogólnopolskim. Pomiędzy spółgłoskami tylnojęzykowymi twardymi i miękkimi wytworzyła się znaczeniotwórcza opozycja, którą ilustrują przykładowo pary drogie: (na) drogę, połskie: (za) Połskę. W grupach spółgłoskowych wszelkiego typu silnie zaznaczają, się tendencje do zmian polegających zarówno na upodobnieniach (a więc ułatwieniu wymowy) jak i odpodobnieniach. Oprócz przytoczonych uprzednio przykładów zmian ch na k'', spotyka się, więc też wymowę chto, chtury, dochtur, trachtor, łechcyje. W innych zaś grupach: ''barzy (z dawnego barzi – bardziej), boszcz – barszcz, waszta – warstwa, ćpiń – trzpień, pieszciń – pierścień, luksy – dłuższy, łetki, mintki itd. Natomiast znany z dialektu wielkopolskiego typ żudlo, szodek (z dawnego żżudło, szszodek) istnieje tylko w pamięci niektórych najstarszych mieszkańców (np. okolic Kutna), gdyż poza tym na całym terenie województwa ustaliły się już dziś mazowieckie formy źródło, środek. Podobnie wyjątkowy charakter ma typowo małopolskie przedłużanie artykulacji s'' w wyrazach ''wiśśi, wiesso. W celu zapobiegania zbyt daleko idącym zmianom w grupach spółgłoskowych na całym terenie pojawia się wtórne e w przyimkach i przedrostkach w, z w typie połączeń we wodzie, ze sokiem (mleko się) zesiadło. W zakresie realizacji samogłosek całe łęczycko-sieradzkie cechuje konsekwencja w odróżnianiu kontynuantów staropolskich samogłosek długich i krótkich. Stąd wymowa: wus – do woza, mrus – mrozy, śnik – śniegi, brzyk – do brzega, zagńiść – zagnietli, powie – powiedzie, sot – sadu, dziot – dziadek'', mioł'' – miała, rolo, stajńo ale baba, matka (tego) godańo, weseło ale do poła, z oka, staro, dobro ale ta itd. Samogłoska o, która występuje na miejscu staropolskiego o krótkiego, jest wymawiana z wyraźnym zaokrągleniem warg, na skutek czego początek wyrazów takich, jak np. oko, owca, oś. Gwara mazurska Używana na terenie Mazur do lat 70. XX w., obecnie w zaniku. Charakteryzuje się licznymi zapożyczeniami leksykalnymi z języka niemieckiego i nielicznymi z języka pruskiego . Poza tym ma cechy i ogromną większość słownictwa typowe dla dialektu mazowieckiego. Gwara warmińska Gwara ta do niedawna uznawana była za część dialektu wielkopolskiego z powodu występowania licznych cech nietypowych dla dialektu mazowieckiego. Nie występuje w niej mazurzenie, ale proces do niego podobny – jabłonkowanie. Gwara warmińska dzieli szereg właściwości z gwarą mazurską. Gwary ostródzkie Gwara warszawska Przykład gwary warszawskiej Wstąpił włamywacz, na duże jasne I płacąc w kasie dwa złote, Spojrzał na dzienny utarg w tem barze I rzekł: “mam niezłą robotę”. Smaruje szaber, fomkę i raka, Rajster cały klawiszy. Przed tym meterem pęknie dziś paka Brzęknie mamona wśród ciszy. Bezksiężycowa, jak ciemne piwo Noc pogrążyła w sen stróża. Więc nasz fachowiec wknajał do baru. Prze lufcik i od podwórza. Wtem przez otwory swej czarnej maski, W światełku ślepej latarki. Ujrzał przed sobą wprost oko w oko, Na półce ... pól litra Starki. Fomką podważył w butelce korek I łyknął nie małą krzynę. A chcąc coś nie coś przekąsić rozpruł Rakiem pudełko sardynek. Sardynki byli eksztra francuskie, Starka najwyższej jakości. Więc nic dziwnego, że w tych warunkach Nie musiał sam siebie prosić. Po Starce koniak, do niego kawior Więc rzekł “ to prawie bankiecik, a skoro bankiet, musi być światło” I żyrandole zaświecił. Potem wytrychem włączył adapter I zagrał “Złoty pierścionek” I do białego bawił się rana, Aż wszedł do baru personel. Nie trzeba mówić, co się tam działo Rzecz się do tego sprowadza, Że jeszcze jeden doszedł nam przykład Jak wódka w pracy przeszkadza!Ballada o włamywaczu, sł.Medyński, Kuniński muz. A.Ślusarz wyk. Kapela czerniakowska * szaber, fomka, rak – narzędzia włamywacza, * rak – nożyce do cięcia kas pancernych, * fomka – mały łom, * wknaić – wejść, * rajster – pęk, * mamona-''' pieniądze, * '''meter – mistrz * paka – kasa pancerna. Gwara białostocka Gwara suwalska Gwara kurpiowska thumb|200px|Kurpiowskie stroje ludowe Obejmuje część ziemi ciechanowskiej (z Przasnyszem), łomżyńskiej, różańskiej, nurskiej i wiskiej. Historycznie Kurpie należą do Mazowsza, natomiast mentalnościowo istnieją różnice. Dlatego też bardzo często gwara kurpiowska jest omawiana osobno. Przykład gwary kurpiowskiej Jek tak nieros przed ziecorem przycupne na kempsie kele pośnika gdzie zawdy nasa kaśtanka sie pasie, i jek tak zacne dumać i dumać, to nieros i co mondrego wydumom. Przede śwenty tez me tak wzieno na dumacke i wydumołem, ze downiej to casy były spokojniejse. Tero ludzie zrobziły sie take prentke, ze ani nadązeć za to nowocesnościo. No, ale sie tylo tak przyglondać i beceć..., toć to nie na gospodorza! A ziadomo, ze gospodorz ze mnie nie lichy: kaśtanka ze źrebokem, dojnech psięć, dwa owce i baron, trzy porki świniokow -je co oporzondzać. Pustech kontow w chlezie ni mom. Gwara łowicka Gwara liwska i czerska Gwara liwska posiada znaczne wpływy dialektu poleskiego i podlaskiego. Przykład gwary liwskiej Kąkolewnica, pow. łukowski, rok 1932Teksty gwarowe: Ale f tym roku ćepło. Toć jus dźik'e geńśe lećeli. Ale mjisko lećeli. A Oleksy boćona wjidźał. Jaka to wjosna bedźe, ćekawe, jeśli teras tak ćepło toć to dawńéj w lutym to mrozy, śmjégu pełno. A teras jus mozna_orać na_owjes, cy radlić pot kartofle. A wjita co, jak to jedén opowjadał, ze set sobje ras z Mjedzżéca, no i oglónda śe, as ta wjidźi babe. S pocontku zlonk śe, ale ta baba zaras powjeda do ńego: Wasa kobjéta jus umerła. I wjeće co, ze tégo roku bedźe ogrómny urodzaj, ale ńe bedźe komu jego źbjerać, bo ludźe po_umjerajo. Gwara zawkrzańska Na północ od Mławy zaczynają się pojawiać wpływy dialektu warmińskiego. Do cech charakterystycznych dla tego dialektu należy mazurzenie. Przykłady z dialektu mazowieckiego * gardy – gardzący * komunikować – przystąpić do I komunii świętej * kaszkiet – czapka z daszkiem * krepki – orzeźwiający * lampucera – kobieta "lekkich obyczajów". * latoś – tego roku * napaś – nakarmić * niemrawe – nieporadne * na pieszko – na pieszo * na przybość – na bosaka * nienałożna – uparta * obzerać – podejrzeć coś * potoknąć – umyć, opłukać, przepłukać * potoknąć statki – umyć naczynia * przepomnieć – zapomnieć * sfolgować – spowolnić * skawalić – zbrylić się * tyłować – cofać się * uklepał kociki – bił brawo * wysiepać – wystrzępić * wyziubłać – wyłuskać * zmrowić się – być namolnym * zachowanek – pomieszczenie gospodarcze (komórka) * zduśdać – zgnieść * zymścił – przeklinał * żytym być – być ugodowym Bibliografia * Cegieła, Anna, Polski Słownik terminologii i gwary teatralnej, Wrocław 1992. * Dejna Karol, Dialekty polskie, Ossolineum 1993. * Województwo płockie, Uniwersytet Łódzki, Łódź-Płock 1984. Linki zewnętrzne * Dialekty ludowe * [http://archiwum.wiz.pl/1999/99044500.asp Język czy dialekt, Bronisław Jakubowski] * Języki i gwary słowiańskie * Gwara – dialekt * Dialekty i gwary polskie Kategoria: Polskie gwary